


Kiss

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm not gonna tag everyone who was mentioned sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kissed many times, but for some reason, when it's about Derek he doesn't know how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I KEEP FORGETING THAT DUMB SUMMARY AND REALIZE IT AFTER WEEKS.   
> sorry about that

Stiles, to everyone's surprise, actually kissed a lot of times.

And yes, his parents count!

But aside from them, Stiles actually kissed many times. Just not with many different people.

The first time someone kissed him on cheek, aside from his parents, was Scott, saying that his mom always did that when he got hurt.  
And the pain in his knee actually stopped, remembering that his mom did that too, many times before she had to leave and stay in the hospital.

From then on, Scott was always the one to kiss him on the cheek, for what ever reason, even just to give a kiss.

Then Lydia kissed him once, but he had a panic attack, so that isn't exactly a nice memory, but it helped him to get over Lydia, for some reason. It helped both of them, really, as strange it may sound.

And then Malia happened, but even if it was a nice feeling, it just didn't feel right.

That's also when Derek left, even a kiss on his forehead from his dad felt wrong.  
So, Stiles stopped to care so much to get a kiss.  
Waiting.

When Derek came back, the first thing he did was to punch him, even if it nearly broke his hand, Derek freaking out, asking him what the hell is wrong with him.

As Derek took his hand in his own two, to feel if any of his bones are broken or if something hurt, Stiles decided nows the best time to figure out if a kiss from Derek feels right.

Figures, smashing their head together, hitting each other with their front teeth and then nearly breaking his own nose on Dereks forehead is the dumbest way to kiss someone.

But it still felt amazing, as Derek laughed while his lips are still on Stiles lips.

It's also just as dumb trying to kiss someone while both are laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Something new.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
